


In the Aftermath

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very brief A/G/M post-sex fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Aftermath

The best part of being in a threesome was the variety, thought Gwen as she eased her fingers in and out of herself. Two days ago, she was the centre of Arthur's and Merlin's attention, both of them lavishing her with everything she wanted, making sure she was completely and thoroughly satisfied. Now, she watched the two of them as they rutted against each other, Merlin's dirty talk mixed with Arthur's moans bringing her to the edge. When Merlin cried out and spilled against Arthur, her own pleasure peaked and she shuddered through her orgasm.

Later, they lay together on the bed, all of them touching the other somehow. As was usual, they didn’t speak at first, preferring to bask in the afterglow for a little while. Arthur’s fingers idly traced patterns against her shoulder and when she looked up at him, he smiled and kissed her. On her other side, Merlin’s arm was draped across her waist and she could feel his breath puff against her back.

It was days like this she wondered how she got so lucky.

“Penny for your thoughts,” said Arthur through a yawn, reaching out a finger to trace her lips.

“I’m just happy.”

“Me too,” murmured Merlin behind her. “Will be happier if someone made me something to eat.”

“Speaking of something to eat, who’s going to be my plus one at tomorrow’s charity dinner?”

Merlin pushed himself up and Gwen immediately missed the warmth of his body next to hers. She grumbled and Merlin responded by sliding a hand over her hip, his thumb smoothing her skin. “It’s Gwen’s turn. I went for the last one. It was boring as usual.”

“It brings in money for the children,” Arthur pointed out, a slight annoyance in his voice. Instinctively, Gwen eased her hand against his chest.

“Yeah? Can’t all you rich folks just donate the money without the party to brag?” Merlin sighed, slid down on the bed again and spooned against Gwen. “Anyway, Gwen will go won’t you?” As if to persuade her, he pressed a kiss against her back.

“I’ll go.” That earned her a deeper kiss from Arthur.

“Good.”

“Mmm, yes.”

Merlin was the first to fall asleep. Gwen wasn’t sure who was next but tangled in each other, her dreams were pleasant and warm.


End file.
